Weakness
by Shiranui-V
Summary: A short Neji-centric one-shot. Shika/Neji


**A/N:**

This short one-shot fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend, the great **pen**** name**, because this story is inspired by her amazing story, the _Unspoken Rules_. Many little things in this fic refer to the situations and happenings in _Unspoken Rules_, so if you haven't read that story you probably should find it first before reading this. You can find it on pen name's LiveJournal (she uses the name **penname please** there).

**Weakness**

Hyuuga Neji has a weakness.

No, it's not his blind spot that had almost cost him his life years ago. After all, Neji was just a thirteen-year-old genin at that time. Now, as one of Konoha's elite jounin, that blind spot no longer exists. His 360 degree vision and Kaiten are perfect. And if you're crazy enough to give it a try, don't tell me that I haven't given you a fair warning. In fact, you can check this particular fact with a certain purple-haired kunoichi that had experienced the impact of that _exact_ jutsu firsthand, as well as proving the sturdiness of Made-in-Konoha couches.

Hyuuga Neji has a weakness.

No, it's not his lover, the War Leader of Konoha, Nara Shikamaru either. The deer-boy indeed has the power to put Neji in a _very_ vulnerable position, but the long-haired jounin trusts his lover-slash-best-friend both professionally and personally. Even though Neji and Shikamaru very rarely got sent together on a mission -- this fact very much connected with Godaime Hokage-sama's policy regarding lovers/couples/life-partners together in a mission. In Neji's opinion, there's no one that he could trust more than Shikamaru to watch his back. And if the worst scenario does happen, namely Shikamaru captured by the enemy, Neji knew that he will _not_ let his feelings for that man collided with the importance of the mission. He is a shinobi. The mission will _always_ be his top priority. He's not going to break easily over that matter. He knows his boyfriend would find a way to get back to him in one piece. That man _is_ the War Leader of Konoha _and_ a skilled assassin to boot. So really, it takes a lot to take the life of one Nara Shikamaru.

As for personal matters, Neji trusts Shikamaru enough not to be disloyal to him. Not after what the man had _done_ to get them together. Besides, if that Shadow-Man dared to touch other men or women, the former-Hyuuga certainly would give him the most unforgettable farewell present ever! Just one little touch to close that chakra point a little bit above his scrotums, and the tactical genius would _limp_ down there forever. Take _that_, mister I-don't-do-uke!

Hyuuga Neji has a weakness.

I know what you're thinking but _no_, it's not his seal. And to answer the question in your perverted mind, it's not the _other_ seal either. Of course the Hyuuga clan leader still has the power to fry Neji's brain, but the right to hurt or even touch him is void now that he isn't a Hyuuga anymore. In the eye of that noble clan, Neji is as good as dead. And except for missing Hinata and Hanabi, he doesn't have the least bit of regret regarding his banishment from the most powerful clan in Konoha. Neji surely doesn't miss the Hyuuga kimonos and man-skirts -- he would choose his standard-Konoha-jounin attire over them anytime -- and he sure as hell _doesn't_ miss those goddamn Hyuuga elders!

Hyuuga Neji has a weakness.

And no, it's not his long hair. So, if any of you have a temporary insanity attack and actually _thinks_ you can have an advantage in one-on-one combat with that byakugan user by grabbing his hair… well, let's just say that you don't know what you're getting yourself into, buddy! Before you could get your dirty hands on that silky-dark-and-lustrous hair, you will probably find yourself stuck on a tree branch in one of those big trees within Konoha Forest. Even then you should consider yourself lucky. Trust me, you _don't_ want to experience internal bleeding caused by his -- gentle -- fist. However, the hair _does_ have a close connection with this weakness we're talking about, seeing as it's _exactly_ those breathtakingly beautiful tresses that are hiding the weakness so well with sleek locks.

The very same locks that Shikamaru is running his hand along, right this moment. The very same smooth strands that are covering Neji's naked back like a black silk curtain. Call him a hair-fetish, but Shikamaru _loves_ the feel of those silky tresses playing around his callused fingers. Besides, the Nara has no doubt that even if you've _never_ even considered yourself as having hair fetish, after Hyuuga Neji happened to you, you _will_ have hair fetish. And in his case, a really bad one.

Neji slightly turns his head back to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder. When those dark brown eyes stare back at his pale ones, Neji awards him with a smile. The impact of that little smile is enormous. As proven time and time again, it has the power to make Shikamaru's genius mind stop working instantly, and today was no exception. The genius man waits for his lover to speak because usually, at that moment, whatever Neji wants… Neji gets. However, the older jounin only gives Shikamaru another smile before turning back to his previous activity.

Breathe in… out…

Breathe in… out…

Breathe in… out…

As a person who's able to think of hundreds of possibilities and ten steps ahead under one second, stop thinking for three full seconds feels like a lifetime. And Shikamaru can't help himself not to chuckle over that fact. Even after years of being together, he still hasn't found a way to make himself unaffected by that particular move. So much for the strategist of Konoha! But Hyuuga Neji _is_ a special case. However, even though the tokubetsu jounin hasn't found a way to be impassive, it doesn't mean that he hasn't found a counterattack.

Parting the strands of hair in front of him to expose one proud, graceful back, Shikamaru begins the journey to execute said counterattack. His lips leave trailing little kisses from the middle of that back and upward, forcing his lover to abandon his morning meditation. However, Neji's breathing is still as steady as before until the shadow manipulator's thumb begins to caress the back of his neck and play with the softest tresses of hair it found there. Then the breathing becomes uneven.

Neji turns his head in full speed to launch damage control, but apparently not fast enough. Because when his lover plants a soft kiss at the back of his neck, Neji finds himself getting closer to his surrender. And when Nara Shikamaru deepens the kiss, licking and biting the sensitive skin as his breath gently caresses those small, soft locks of hair, Hyuuga Neji lost.

"Shikamaru…"

So yes, Hyuuga Neji _has_ a weakness.

-end-


End file.
